A Love that could not be
by Nienna Losshelin
Summary: A story about how Aragorn and Legolas find love with each other after the war of the Ring. Warning: character dead and slash. Read now and enjoy!
1. Dead

**Disclaimer:** These characters and world belongs to Tolkien and are his property. I only borrowed them for this fanfic. No money was made.

**Warning:** This story is about Legolas and Aragorn and how they found to love each other. There will be slash and maybe MPREG in it. This is a mature story with sex in it and if don't like these subjects please read another story but don't give negative reviews for it. I shall also give the warning that some characters will die in this story.

If you still want to read this I just want to add: ENJOY!

Chapter 1: dead

Spring, the most beautiful season of the year had come, when Aragorn rode into Rivendell. He went as fast as his horse could take after the long journey from Gondor to Rivendell. "Asca (hurry) Brego!" insisted Aragorn. But Brego was tired for Aragorn was already riding for 15 full days with only a few hours rest in the night.  
"Come on Brego, please Mellon," sighed Aragorn, "we won't make it on time if you don't go faster!" At last Brego went a bit faster for he felt how desperate his master was.

After what seemed for Aragorn a lifetime he finally arrived at the stables of Rivendell. He gave his horse to the stable boy and ran as fast as his ranger legs could carry him to the healing chambers of Elrond but before he got there someone grabbed him at his coat and dragged him to a chamber adjacent to the corridor he was running in.

It was not one person but it were his two brothers Elladan and Elrohir. "My brothers, Vedui' Nae saian luume' (greetings, it has been too long), my heart is happy to see you but tell me, what has happened to Arwen, I wish to see her now, bring me to her!" said Aragorn, half shouting. It was Elladan who took the word: "Estel brother, as Ada told you in his letter something happened to Arwen but my heart cannot bear it to tell you what exactly is the matter for my grief is too strong." "Aye brother, we cannot tell you, go to Ada for our hearts are filled with sadness." added Elrohir. "Please my brothers, you make my heart pound from not knowing what this serious problem is, what happened to my beloved wife and Evenstar for I cannot wait any longer for an answer!" said Aragorn to his brothers.

As response they took him to a chamber next to the room where they were talking. It was Elrond's study, a room with lots of memories from when the now crowned king of Gondor was still a child. It was one of the most magnificent places in whole Rivendell. It smelled like books, and not a few books but many, many books. It were not the books that made this room as splendid as it was and still is. No, it was the view you had because this room looked over the river running through Imlandris. When the weather was nice – which it is almost every day in Rivendell – you could open the windows and hear the waterfall and smell the flowers. But now the windows were closed, even when the weather was quite nice.

Aragorn saw Lord Elrond standing at the window and staring into the beautiful valley of Imlandris. "Ada, I'm here, now tell me please, where is my wife?" inquired Aragorn to his father. Elrond turned his gaze away and looked to his sons standing in the door. His face was broken thought Aragorn. What in heaven's name has happened here en where was his beloved Evenstar. "My dear Estel," said Elrond while he took his son's hands, "my heart is broken because my daughter, your Evenstar is, is, is…" but Elrond couldn't say it, his lips couldn't say the words. "Please Ada, tell me for I have to know this," but Aragorn began to understand what the matter was because he could feel the grief and sadness that hung in the room. Aragorn couldn't feel his legs anymore for he now saw in the eyes of his father what caused this grief. All he could do was release a sob and then everything went black.

**So, what do you think about it? And what will happen?  
I'm very sorry if you think it's a bit short. I just wanted to let you read a small part before I wrote more.  
I hope you all liked it, this is my first fanfic ever and I don't really know if I'm a bit good. I'm sorry if I made some huge mistakes, I'm from Belgium and English isn't my mother tongue. I'm still searching for a beta-reader so if you're interested please leave a message.  
Also (if you want to) give a review because I can use all the help I can get.  
See you at the next chapter! **


	2. The story of the loss

Chapter 2: the story of the loss

**Disclaimer:** These characters and world belongs to Tolkien and are his property. I only borrowed them for this fanfic. No money was made.

**I hope you liked the previous chapter. Normally this chapter will be longer because I have lots of ideas! If you have some ideas of yourself, please send them to me, you'll never know I can use them.  
I hope you will enjoy! **

"Ada, I think he's waking up, Estel; are you all right? Can you say something?" Aragorn wanted to answer but he felt like he couldn't move his mouth, nor find the proper words in his brain. He couldn't even recognize if it was Elrohir or Elladan. "Estel, try to come back." Now he could hear it was his Ada who was talking to him.

Finally Aragorn decided to open very slowly one eye and after he got used to the light he tried to open his second eye. He saw he lay in his old room, before he was king and still lived in the magnificent valley of Imlandris.

"How do you feel Estel?" asked his father him. "Amin fauka (I am thirsty) Ada", replied Aragorn. "Elladan, go and get him some water please." demanded his Ada.

It was only after a couple of minutes that Aragorn began to remember what had happened. He could almost literally feel his heart break only by thinking about it.  
It was almost as if Elrond could feel what his son was thinking. He came closer and asked with a sign from his eyes if he could come and sit on the side of the bed. Aragorn gave a nod to his Ada to come and sit next to him.  
Meanwhile Elladan came back with the water, gave it to Aragorn and left with his brother the room.

Elrond could see at the face of his son that he remembered what had happened the day before but he didn't know how to open the conversation to this subject. He is a good healer, a strong warrior and an honest leader but he could not bear the thought he had to tell this story to his son.

Luckily it was Aragorn himself who started talking. "Ada, how long have I been out?" "You slept for 18 hours, your mind needed to process what happened, it's perfectly normal you were gone so long." replied Elrond in his typical healer tone.  
"But please Ada, you have to tell what exactly happened, for I lost my Evenstar and want to know to what." said Aragorn with a demanding voice.  
"Very well my son, you have the right to know, but please try to understand this is very difficult for me as I can't even say with words what the matter is." Aragorn could hear his father voice crumble more and more by each word of that sentence he spoke to him.

"Please Ada, I know this has to be difficult but I have every right to know", insisted Aragorn. "Of course, my little one. I have to say this for else I shall never get over it. Your Evenstar, my little daughter Arwen, she, … , she died." And with that last word a sob came out of Elrond. "Sut (how)?" asked Aragorn while a tear ran down his father's cheek. "When my daughter arrived here for the Autumnal Equinox in November she felt sick so I examined her. The Valar had gifted her something, she was pregnant with your child, I could already feel his spirit, half-elf, half-human. She was here for 5 months so according my healer knowledge I thought she was 7 months pregnant. But then, about 20 days ago, she suddenly had contractions which meant that the baby would come 2 months too early. I tried, no, I did everything I could to save my child and yours but it couldn't be. She died while giving birth…" This whole explanation took Elrond almost half an hour because he had to wait and catch his breath after almost every sentence.

Everything Aragorn did was staring. He didn't move, didn't speak, did nothing. After some minutes – which seemed like ages – he opened his mouth, but closed it again. Elrond began to worry for his son but finally Aragorn asked: "what about the child?"  
"I am sorry my little Estel but I couldn't save your son. His head came not first so he couldn't breathe while Arwen was delivering."

A sob came out of Aragorn's mouth and he started crying. Elrond came closer to his son and took him in a hug. Together they cried for almost an hour until they both fell asleep next to each other, but why was it Aragorn cried for his lost son he never knew but not for his lost love?

**So, end of chapter 2. Please leave a review. I'm sorry for spelling mistakes.  
It appeared to be not so longer as chapter 1 but I like the writing more like this. I wanted to end this chapter with a serene end so I thought this was the proper end of chapter 2.  
I'm also till searching for a beta-reader.  
I think in chapter 3 Legolas will make his entrance ;-)**


	3. To say goodbye

**Disclaimer:** These characters and world belongs to Tolkien and are his property. I only borrowed them for this fanfic. No money was made.

Chapter 3: to say goodbye

The days in Rivendell passed. 5 days after Aragorn had arrived, his father Elrond came to his room for they had to arrange the funeral of Arwen Undomiel. Aragorn sat in the chair where Elrond always told him of his adventures when Aragorn was still little Estel.  
"Estel, it is time for us to let go. We cannot linger on her body for her soul already left this world." said Elrond to his son. But Aragorn didn't react for his mind was lost in thoughts and he couldn't hear his father.

"Aragorn, Lle rangwa amina ? (Do you understand me ?) "asked Elrond him. Finally Aragorn looked up to his Ada and said: "Kela (go away) Ada, I want to be alone. "  
"Estel no", said Elrond with determination, "You are already sitting here in your room for 5 days without doing anything of use. I lost my daughter too and my heart weeps for the Valar has taken my beautiful Undomiel but we cannot linger to the past. We have to let her go, you have to let her go. You are a king of men and my son and I know your grief is strong but you cannot let go of yourself." While he said this he took a chair and sat himself next to Aragorn.

"But Ada, how can you ask this of me. I lost my wife, my queen, my Evenstar and she carried my son, my heir who I will never know. I have nobody, I feel lost." wept Aragorn. "I know Estel, I know how it feels to lose your love for I lost my Celebrian to so many years ago but you are not alone. You still have me, your 2 brothers and your friends. You shall never be alone."  
"I know Ada, I know but I just can't bear the thought I shall never see my son grow up, marry someone he loves and get children of his own."  
"I understand Estel but we cannot turn back time and we have to find a way to live with this loss for we can't mourn forever and we have to pick up our lives again. In 3 days there will be a ceremony for Arwen and your son. We shall give them one last honor and then we shall send their bodies to the Valar for there they will be reunited with their soul. I think it will help you Estel if you give your son a name for he deserves that. He was the son of a king and prince of Gondor. Do not let him be forgotten or just being called: 'your son'. Think of a proper name." and with this being said Elrond left the room.

3 days had passed and the day of the funeral had come. It was that morning that Legolas arrived in Rivendell for Elrond had sent word to all who knew Arwen so they could pay their respect.

After Legolas had greeted Elrond and his sons he went searching for Aragorn. He had to see if his best friend was all right. He finally found Aragorn on a bench near the waterfall. Once Aragorn saw Legolas his face brightened and a smile followed quickly.

"Mellonamin (my friend) Nae saian luume' (it has been too long)." said Legolas to Aragorn and they gave each other a friendly hug. Aragorn sat back on the bench and Legolas came to sit next to him.

"Tell me melon, how are you doing?" asked Legolas. Aragorn answered with a sigh: "Well, Gondor lost his queen and future king…" But Legolas already knew this, "I am not asking after your kingdom Aragorn, I want to know how you are doing." and with that Legolas pointed a finger to Aragorn's chest. Aragorn felt he needed someone besides his father to talk about what he felt and he knew he could trust Legolas for he has always been a very good friend: "Legolas, I feel lost. I had a son and I didn't know it. Now I lost him. My heart is full of grief."  
"Aye Aragorn, I can understand this for a child is a beautiful gift from the Valar but why is it I hear you weep for a child you never knew and not for Arwen, she was your wife, you bonded with her?" asked Legolas.  
"I do weep for her, but there is something I feel for the moment I dare not to tell for everyone would hate me." Legolas felt there was something Aragorn really wanted to tell him, but just couldn't. "Tell me Aragorn, I am your friend, you can trust me. I shall not hate you for matters of the heart." But Aragorn could not tell this to Legolas, so he said: "Legolas, I cannot accept in my head what my heart is thinking now and I am not ready to tell you this for I don't know for myself what exactly it is. Please forgive me mellon."  
"Of course Aragorn, I understand. Know that I am your friend and if you want to tell me something I shall be there to listen." and with this Legolas stood up and left Aragorn alone for he felt the man needed that.

The day went by and more guests arrived. Some noble men from Gondor came for they wanted to pay their respects to their queen but also King Eomer and some of his men arrived. Frodo, Merry, Pippin and Sam and his wife came. Elves from Lorien came together with Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn for they lost their grandchild. Arrangements had been made the last days and everything was ready for the funeral of Arwen Undomiel and her son.

It was a beautiful ceremony, as far as a funeral can be beautiful. There were some elves who said some words and also Frodo was given the honor to say something about Arwen. After Elrond spoke some final words it was time for Aragorn to say goodbye to Arwen and his son. He had to reveal his son's name so the elves could engrave his name on his grave.

Aragorn spoke with a broken voice while he laid his hands on their graves: "Goodbye Arwen, Evenstar. I loved you and will always love you until the end of my days. Too soon you had to go but I hope you will find happiness with the Valar. And goodbye my son, I never had the honor to know you, but I know in my heart that you would have been a great son on who I would have been proud. For this you deserve a name and I decided to name you 'Tina' which means star for I like to think your little soul will always shine in the universe just like a star. "and with this the last words were said and Aragorn left. The rest of the attendees followed Aragorn's example and they went to Elrond's halls where there would be music and food for the rest of the evening.

No music to dance and feast on, it were laments full of grief to remember Arwen and her son but it was too much for Aragorn. It had been a day full of emotions so after Aragorn stayed for the polite amount of time he left to go to his own chamber. There he changed immediately and went to bed but he couldn't find sleep. All he could do was cry and cry until he eventually was so tired he fell asleep.

**End of chapter 3. I hope you liked it. Is it going too slow? I just don't want to rush anything. I mean, Arwen died a week ago so…  
Please leave a review and I hope to see you in chapter 4. **


End file.
